


Brotherly Snippets

by Secret_Universe



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Other, Welcoming ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Universe/pseuds/Secret_Universe
Summary: Bonding moments between each/all of our four fave turtles. Welcoming suggestions from you, the viewers, as well.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	1. Raph and Donnie: Backup

“You found anything important, or you just randomly rummaging?”

Raph sighed in frustration from the voice over above his head, where his soft shell sibling was atop the building. “I’m pretty sure I know what I’m looking for, I only spotted it once the last time.”

Donnie merely shrugged, “Someone else must’ve found it afterward.”

“Wouldn’t hurt to make double sure, ya know…”

The genius turtle was hardly paying attention anymore at this point; the snapper was gonna be in that trash for a while now. Both were on duty to make sure trouble wasn’t afoot and now Raph got himself distracted by whatsoever. There came a shuffling sound from behind. “Hm?” Donnie had to glance over…

“Guess you’re right, maybe someone else did find it.” When no response came at first, Red looked upward in confusion. “Uh, Donnie?”

There finally came a battle shout followed by a loud roar. Then a huge thud, and not too close behind came the small panicked sounds of…

The snapper yelped in alarm, gluing himself to the building making his way upward fast as he could, “Hang in there, Donnie! I’m on my way, hang tight!”

The soft shell in question was doing his best to hold off what seemed a wild mutant; head of tiger, body of a bear. He only has his tech-bo using it as a barrier between him and this fierce beast. Kicking it at its middle sure wasn’t helping matters either. The creature roared frustrated biting down on the weapon of the genius’s choice. Donatello pushed hard and the beast pushed harder. This was apparently all the tech-bo could take, eventually splitting in half with an electric shock to both. Purple barely had a chance to recover before the monster was on him again, claws at the ready. Donnie could only cry out, using his arms to block himself but this didn’t do much good as they dug into him deeply.

Thankfully that didn’t last very long the instant Raph’s fist came in contact with the beast’s muzzle, knocking it off completely from his sibling. The snapper wasn’t planning to stop at that, delivering blow after blow till the creature decided to call it quits.

“Yeah, yeah you better run you little bitch!” Red shouted after it, satisfied with how the battle ended. Now for the more important part… “Donnie?” 

Soft shell in question was curled into a tight ball, giving off trembles. The snapper approached slowly, his hand hovering. “Come on, bro. You gotta uncurl for me, I just gotta make sure-“

“Shit!”

Donnie reacted quickly, a little too much, one hand holding him against the wall while the other embraced around his middle. He let out a few shaky breathes, eyes wide as plates.

“Donnie, Donnie, you gotta calm down.” Raph bit his lip in concern, “You’re in shock right now, if you don’t lay down-“

“R-Raph? N-no, I still… I…” The soft shell couldn’t really finish, beginning to wobble as his vision filled with stars, “Fuzzy…”

Red moved forward to prevent both soft shell and stone floor making contact with each other. He carefully pulled Donnie into a cradle, holding him close to his plastron.

“Just rest easy now… you’ll need the shuteye.”

Purple merely blinked to try and stay awake, “S-still could’ve… taken it on…”

“I know, I know…” Raph hushed him gently, “But you, Leo and Mikey need to remember I’ve always got your backs in cases like these, you hear?”

Donnie only nodded, snuggling closely. Raph nodded with a gentle smile, getting up to head them both home.

Course secretly he didn’t mind his siblings egging on most creatures like these, he enjoyed having butt to kick and family to protect.


	2. Raph and Leo: Fear

Late in the night, silence fills up the lair… unless you were in the room of the red eared slider himself. Leo curled tightly up in his bed, closed eyes kept bracing tight. He slightly tossed and turned, beginning to tremble… till he jolted upward with a loud gasp. He gathered in his whereabouts, eyes wide to the edge. Biting at his lip, he jerked aside the blankets and raced his way towards that of the snapper.

Raph was sleeping soundly of course, till Blue barged his way inside, slipping to the floor with a grunt of pain.

“H-huh, what…?” Said snapper sat up and caught sight of the second eldest brother. “Leo…? What’re you doing?”

Leo didn’t answer right away, locking eyes with his oldest brother. Eyes were still wide but they began to glisten as he stumbled his way towards Raph, embracing tightly.

“Raph… thank god, R-Raph…”

His brain only woke up enough to understand the slider must’ve had a night terror of some sort and gently held him closer. “I got you, Leo I got you…”

Neither spoke for some time, Leo with his face buried in Raph’s chest while Raph stroked his shell to soothe him. Eventually the slider had to pull away, wiping at his face.

“Care to talk about it…?”

“I just…” he paused to collect himself, “We… we were someplace unfamiliar, we had a mission going on… you offered to check out the area, and… you just never came back. We couldn’t find you.” He covered his face once more with his own hands, “I asked Donnie t go after you… but he never came back either. And I couldn’t prevent Mikey from… from…”

Raph only listened silently, brows bunched in worry; since dad decided about who was now leader, it had put a lot of pressure on Leo and guilt as well for taking away what Raph had done for so long as the bigger sibling. He placed his hands about the other’s shoulders in comfort.

“It’s okay now, Leo… I’m here, we’re all here, safe and sound…”

“But… I know, but what if some mission did come up where I had to take charge?” Leo looked away, “I couldn’t bare the idea of putting you guys in any sort of danger… I’d have no one to blame but myself…”

“Look at me, bro.”

He hesitated but eventually had to do so.

“I understand, it seems like so much to deal with and so sudden, too… but you have us to help you along the way, regardless of what happens…”

“Even you…?”

Raph simply smiled, “Even me…” he patted the empty spot next to him, “Would you better staying here the night or do you think you’ll be okay?”

Leo sighed, erasing the rest of his tears… and settled himself in said spot, “Maybe just for tonight…”

The snapper petted his head, “Sure thing, Leo.”


End file.
